


Red vs Blue: SAO

by wjacob313



Category: Red vs. Blue, Sword Art Online
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wjacob313/pseuds/wjacob313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the Reds and Blues try out a new game called Sword Art Online, only to find out that they have been in trapped in the game by Akihiko Kayaba? Will they work together to survive, or will they go back to the same bickering as they always have done? Will also include characters from SAO: Hollow Fragment.</p><p>Rated T for the Reds and Blues strong language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red vs Blue: SAO

It was a typical day at the Red base, where Sarge is busy picking on Grif, Simmons and Grif are bickering, and Donut is doing girly stuff.

Grif: Hey, Simmons.  
Simmons: What, Grif?  
Grif: Have you ever wonder what its like outside of this place?  
Simmons: How the hell should I know? It's not like we can leave unless we have permission from Sarge?  
Grif: Yeah. Like that's ever gonna happen.  
Simmons: By the way, kind of a stupid question if you asked me.

Sarge then appears on the ground.

Sarge: Grif, Simmons. I need your help with something. We got some new machinery that I want us to try out.  
Grif: Is it a tank like the blues have?  
Sarge: No, numbnuts. It's some sort of new headgear.  
Simmons: Okay, this I gotta see.

Both Simmons and Grif come down to see four helmets with plugins and a game next to each one.  
Simmons: Uh, sir. What is this?  
Sarge: According to the manual that I read-  
Grif: They had manuals?  
Sarge: -that this known as the NerveGear, a device that lets us play virtual reality games and it's like we're really in the game.  
Grif: And your point is, sir?  
Sarge: We're going to try them on and that is an order.  
Simmons: I'm assuming we're going to play the game next to it sir?  
Sarge: Bingo, Simmons. The game is called Sword Art Online.  
Simmons: Basically about swords, sir?  
Sarge: Indeed.  
Grif: So since there's 4 NerveGears, I'm assuming we're bringing Donut?  
Sarge: Right. Because Lopez is still just a helmet. Haven't made another body for him.  
Grif: *sighs* I'll go get him.  
Simmons: I still have one question sir: What about the Blues? What do we do about them?  
Sarge: Well, unless they got the equipment too, we'll probably have to take turns guarding the base.  
Simmons: Great idea, sir. I mean, what are the odds of the Blues getting four as well?

At the Blue Base

Church: So, yeah that's pretty much it. I assumed we got this by random and I believe we should probably test this out.  
Tucker: I'm in. Always wanted to see what real swords are like in a Virtual MMORPG.  
Caboose: We could even find new friends and have loads of fun.  
Tex: But what about the Reds? Don't you think they might come after us?  
Church: Nah, they're usually to lazy to do stuff, so we shouldn't be worrying.  
Tex: Okay. I'll take your word for it.

Back at the Red Base, everyone gets the NerveGear set up, and the game in.  
Grif: So, how does this work, sir?  
Sarge: I think we say something like Link Start.  
Simmons: Correct, sir.  
Donut: Hey, should we really test it out? I mean, what if it's dangerous?  
Sarge: Donut, there's no way this can possibly get any dangerous. Now, everyone get their NerveGears on, that's an order.  
All: Yes sir!

At Blue Base

 

Tex: Everything set, Church?  
Church: Yep, even got the games in.  
Tucker: Awesome, can't wait to use some swords.  
Caboose: And make new friends.  
Tex: Let's just be careful, you guys.  
Church: Right. Anyway, on 3 guys. 1, 2, 3.

All: Link Start!


End file.
